A Selfess Gift
by StBridget
Summary: Steve needs time off, so Danny arranges for a romantic evening for him and Lynn, even though Lynn's not the one Danny wants Steve to spend the evening with. McDanno slash
1. The Gift

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: EarendilElwing wrote a story called Wish Upon a Star over on AO3 where Danny, self-sacrificing guy that he is, does something nice for Lynn and Steve.**

Steve McGarrett was stressed. They all were. The scumbag of the day had decided children made good Christmas presents and had ramped up an illegal adoption ring. It would have been bad enough if he'd been selling to were desperate middle-class couples who couldn't have kids of their own, but nooooo. This guy was selling to pimps and pedophiles. It made Danny Williams sick to think about it.

Five-0 had been running themselves ragged trying to shut the ring down, no one more so than Steve. He stayed at the office all night chasing down leads while making sure Danny and their teammates Lou Grover and Chin Ho Kelly got off in time to see their families. Danny was pretty sure Steve was also responsible for his ex-wife Rachel letting him have the kids every night for the past week.

Danny would be eternally grateful to Steve, but he didn't want his family time to come at the expense of Steve's health. If the man didn't slow down soon, he was going to collapse, and Danny didn't want to be there when it happened. It was time for Danny to show some of the consideration for Steve the SEAL always showed for him.

What Steve _really_ needed was a long vacation, preferably with someone he loved. The weekend Danny had planned with Melissa back when she was still Amber came to mind, without the disastarous consequences, of course. But Danny had saved for months for that vacation, and he had neither the means nor the desire to do that for Steve. Especially not when he knew Steve's romantic partner would be someone other than him.

Don't get him wrong—Danny liked Lynn. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, and good for Steve. She'd helped him pick up the pieces when Catherine left last year, then again after her sudden return and equally sudden departure. He was just insanely, irrationally jealous.

Danny knew it was hopeless. Even though he and Melissa had broken up, Steve and Lynn most certainly had not, and even if they had, Steve was undeniably straight. Lynn and Catherine were testament to that. Even if Steve weren't, Danny wasn't in his league. A short, mouthy, blond haole couldn't compete with the likes of Steve's current and past girlfriends.

Still, Steve deserved to be happy, so Danny sucked it up and got him a gift certificate for the best steakhouse on the island as well as Fandango vouchers. Steve and Lynn could have a nice, romantic evening with food and wine and. . .Danny refused to let himself think about the _and_.

They finally shut the bastard down on Christmas Eve. There were still lots of loose ends to be tied up—they'd confiscated the latest shipment of children and worked with CPS to find places for them at least through the holidays, but they still had to track down and arrest the guy's previous customers, as well as work with the authorities in other countries to shut down his sources. That would be the hardest part. Some countries cared, some didn't, and the guy worked mostly with the latter, countries where the government turned a blind eye if they didn't actively participate, and countries that didn't care for the US meddling in their affairs. Still, it was a good day's work, and they'd saved Christmas for a lot of kids in time to spend it with their own.

Steve shooed them out about 5 pm on the 24th, insisting that he didn't want to see them until after the New Year. "Except for the BBQ at my place New Year's Eve! Don't forget that, and don't forget to bring your dates!" Danny cringed at that. He was pretty sure Steve knew he and Melissa had broken up, even though Danny hadn't mentioned it, and he was not looking forward to being the only one without someone to welcome in the new year. Steve had Lynn, Kono had Adam, Chin had Abby and he—well, he had his kids, and he was grateful for that.

Danny pulled Steve aside and nervously handed him the envelope with the gift certificates. "What's this?" Steve asked, curiously.

"It's your Christmas present. I know it's not much, but, I figured you could use a nice evening out."

Steve carefully opened the envelope. Danny was impressed—he would have just ripped it open. Steve's eyes lit up when he saw the contents. "Hey, Hy's Steak House! I love that place!"

"I know," Danny said. "I figured a nice dinner for two at a great restaurant would help you wind down from the past few weeks."

"Yeah, it would," Steve replied. "So, you want to go next week, or wait for the new year?" He found the Fandango vouchers. "Hey, we can see Patriots Day!"

As much as Danny wanted that, Steve was missing the point. "No, Steve, you're supposed to take a date," he explained, patiently.

"Uh-huh. So, when do you want to go?"

Danny was frustrated. The Neanderthal was just not getting it. "No, Steven, a _date_. D-A-T-E. You know, someone with whom you are or would like to be romantically involved, generally, but not always, someone of the opposite sex."

Steve looked puzzled. "I don't know where you're going with this."

Really, how dense could Steve be? Danny could hardly spell it out any more plainly. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE LYNN, YOU IDIOT!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed Danny's outburst. Danny was breathing heavily from the vehemence of it, and Steve was just looking at him, his expression inscrutable. "Lynn and I broke up," he said, quietly.

Danny didn't know what to say to that revelation. His stupid heart leaped at the thought that now they were both free, but he firmly reminded it that that didn't mean Steve wanted to go out with him, because he didn't. "Well, I'm sure you can find someone else to go with you. I'm sure there are dozens of good-looking women on the island who would love to spend a romantic evening with you."

"I already have someone else to go with me," Steve said.

"Great! So, give her a call!"

Steve sighed, as though _Danny_ was the one who wasn't getting it. "Danny, I want to go with you."

For once, Danny was speechless, and that, Danny would be the first to tell you, was quite an achievement. Steve seemed to be one of the few people who could manage it, always coming out of right field with random things like this. "With _me_?" Danny squeaked. "You want to go on a romantic date with _me_?"

"Yes, Danny, I want to go on a romantic date with you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," Danny said, still flustered. "I just didn't think. . ."

Steve's expression closed down. "I get it. You don't want to. Sorry, I must have been reading things wrong. I thought you wanted. . .Never mind. Forget I asked." He turned to leave but was stopped with Danny's hand on his arm.

"Steve, wait." Danny took a deep breath. _Don't mess this up,_ he admonished himself. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Steve's grin could have lit up a Christmas tree. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Danny said, nodding his head emphatically.

"Great, I'll make the reservation. Next week?"

"Next week sounds perfect." Danny tried to slow his racing heart. Everything he'd ever dreamed of but never thought he could have was right there before him, his for the taking. Danny vowed he wouldn't waste the opportunity. "I can hardly wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes, you will get their date, and maybe even a little spice. . .I'm feeling like trying my hand again. :) Sorry I just couldn't get a first kiss in this one-I'll make it up to you!


	2. The Date

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was out of town and didn't have time to write. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny stared at his reflection in the mirror, evaluating his fourth outfit of the evening. Not bad, he finally decided. He'd settled on black slacks, a gray blazer, and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes, which, if he said so himself, was one of his best features. He'd rejected his usual dark suit, white dress shirt, and tie and decided to try the other end of the spectrum, opting for the blue dress shirt and jeans, but decided that was too casual. Steve might approve, but they were going to a fancy steak house, and Danny wanted to dress up a little. So, he swapped out the jeans for the black pants, but still felt too casual, so he added the blazer and finally decided that would do. Now, should he wear a tie or not? Steve would tease him mercilessly, but Danny still didn't feel fully dressed without one.

He was still debating when the bell rang. Danny checked the clock. Must be Steve, but it was unusual for the SEAL not to barge in without knocking. He must be trying to make a good impression. Danny's heart fluttered at the thought of Steve trying to impress _him_. Up until a couple of days ago, Danny thought the idea of Steve asking him out were about as likely as having a white Christmas on this pineapple-infested rock. But, the former had happened, and Christmas was still as hot and sunny as ever. Go figure.

Danny went to answer the door, tie still in hand. Steve stood on the porch, looking as nervous as Danny felt. Danny was pleased to note he had forgone his usual cargoes and tee with a shirt thrown, unbuttoned, haphazardly on top in favor of dress slacks and a shirt that brought out _his_ eyes. The dark green shirt deepened the hazel, and Danny felt himself getting lost in those orbs. Screw his own eyes—Steve's eyes were definitely one of _his_ best features, along with his muscled chest, and his tats, and his six-pack abs, and. . .Where was he again?

"You going to stare at me all night, or are we going to dinner?" Steve joked.

Danny shook himself out of his trance. "Sorry, it's just. . ." he faltered, trying to find the words to describe just how good Steve looked without sounding like a lovesick dope. "You clean up well, babe."

"So do you." Steve leaned in a pecked Danny on the lips. "Ready?" When Danny didn't respond, Steve smirked. "Something wrong?"

Danny was stunned. "You kissed me." It was their first kiss, and okay, it wasn't passionate or romantic or anything like that, but it was nice, familiar—and completely unexpected.

"Well, yeah," Steve said, like it was something he did every day—and boy, could Danny get used to that. "I didn't feel like waiting until the end of the date," Steve explained. "I wasn't out of line, was I? Sorry, I should have waited."

"No!" Danny surged forward and gave Steve a kiss of his own, harder, trying to tell the other man just how welcome the kiss was. He licked at Steve's lips, asking for entrance, but the SEAL pulled back. Danny's face fell. Looked like _he_ was the one who was out of line.

"Not that I don't want to continue," Steve said, apparently sensing Danny's thoughts, "but we'll miss our reservation."

Danny was perfectly ready to say "screw the reservation" and jump Steve then and there, but he did want to go to Hy's. He'd only been there once—it was a little steep for a detective's salary, but Steve was worth the splurge, even when Danny didn't think he'd be the one Steve would share it with—but he remembered the steaks being melt-in-your-mouth tender. "I'm ready." He realized he was still holding the tie and went to shove it in his pocket, but Steve stopped him.

"Wear it. It looks good on you."

Steve was just full of surprises tonight. "What, you're willingly asking me to wear a tie?" He put a hand on Steve's forehead, pretending to check for fever. "Nope, you're not warm." He pointed a finger at Steve accusingly. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Steve McGarrett?"

Steve laughed and grabbed Danny's pointing hand, twining there fingers together. "Maybe I just want everyone to know I have the best-looking, best-dressed date on the island."

Danny was unbelievably flattered. Sure, he knew he was good-looking, but he didn't hold a candle to the Greek god that was Steve. "Oh, no, I'll always be the waiter to your James Bond," he protested.

Steve turned serious. "Danny, I know you don't believe it, but you're gorgeous. You'll _never_ be just a waiter to my James Bond. Maybe you don't see it, but I'm not the only one people are falling all over when we go out. Plenty of people would love to go home with you, too."

If Steve kept this up, Danny was just going to melt into a pile of goo at his feet. Either that, or kiss him senseless. Either way, they'd miss their reservation. "As long as we can agree you're gorgeous, too," Danny quipped. "Now, I believe you said something about a reservation?"

They took the Camaro, of course, and naturally, Steve drove, but for once Danny didn't mind. He rested his hand on Steve's thigh, pleased when the other man didn't pull away. He relished how good it felt, how natural, to have his hand there, feeling Steve's warmth seep through his pants. He could get used to this. Danny allowed himself to think of all this happening on a regular basis, the kisses, the hand-holding, all of it. Surely, this wasn't going to be a one-off, was it? Danny knew it wasn't. Apparently, Steve had been pining for him as much as he'd been pining for Steve. Who knew?

They reached the restaurant, and Steve took Danny's hand again as they went inside. "Reservation for two for McGarrett," Steve told the hostess.

"Right this way." She took two menus from the stack and led them to a table. Steve even went so far as to hold Danny's chair out for him before sitting himself.

"Aren't you being the gentleman," Danny said.

"You sound surprised," Steve said.

"Me?" Danny feigned shock. "Why would I be surprised that my Neanderthal partner with the social skills of, well, a Neanderthal actually has manners suitable for polite company."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Danno," Steve said, mirthlessly.

"Oh, I am, I'm hysterical," Danny said.

"Whatever. Just order."

They selected their steaks and wine and relaxed, chatting, while they waited for their food.

"How was your Christmas?" Steve asked.

"Good," Danny said. "Charlie loved his toys. He has a thing for fire trucks. Says he's going to grow up to be a fire man."

"Better than a cop," Steve teased. Danny scowled. "What about Grace?" Steve asked before Danny could go off on a rant.

"Eh, she's 15. All she wants is cash. I miss the days when all she wanted was Dolphin Trainer Barbie," Danny said wistfully.

Steve patted his hand sympathetically. "She'll get over it. And you'll always be her Danno."

"I hope so," Danny said mournfully. He shook off his momentary funk and changed the subject. "How was your Christmas."

"Lonely," Steve said, honestly. "I called Mary and chatted. That was nice."

"Did Joan like the doll house you sent?"

Steve lit up. "She loved it! That was a great idea, thanks, Danny!"

Danny smiled at Steve's pleasure. "No problem. Little girls I can do. It's teenagers that get me."

And they were back to that again. Steve searched for something else to talk about before Danny got maudlin again. "You're coming to my place for New Year's right?"

"I don't know. I don't have a date. Know anyone who might want to go with a short, mouthy, haole cop?" Danny teased.

"Oh, I might know someone," Steve teased back, "if you can stand unsocialized Neanderthals."

Danny grinned and twined his fingers with Steve's on the table. "I think I can manage. For one night, at least."

"Only one night?" Steve pushed.

Danny's grip tightened. "Or more. As many as he can stand, actually."

Steve squeezed back. "I think he can stand a lot."

Their food came then, and they ate companionably, talking about trivial topics. When they were finished, Steve checked his watch. "So, we can make the nine o'clock show of the movie, or we can just go back to my place. What do you want?"

Danny considered it. He did want to see the movie, but it would be playing a while, and they could go later. Getting Steve alone with no potential for interruption was tempting, very tempting, especially if Steve had more in mind than just watching TV, which Danny certainly hoped he did. On the other hand, if they went to the movie, they could make out like horny teenagers, and that had appeal. Danny hadn't let loose in public like that since, well, since he was a horny teenager. But, there were limits to what they could do in public, especially two high profile members of the governor's task force. At home. . .well, let's just say, they were only limited by their imaginations, and Danny had a very, very, _very_ good imagination. That settled it. He grinned wickedly at Steve. "Let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter will be another attempt at smut, very little plot. Be warned! :)


	3. Afterwards

**A/N: A huge thank you to soiknowhwentoduck and my friends on Fanfiction Fanatics who gave me pointers on smut. I've still got a ways to go, but hopefully you enjoy this!  
**

Steve drove as fast as he could to his place, but Danny still felt the ride lasted forever. The tension was thick between them, but Danny wasn't nervous. He _knew_ what was coming; it just couldn't come fast enough (if you pardon the pun). As he had on the trip to the restaurant, Danny rested his hand on Steve's thigh, higher this time, just barely decent, a promise. Every so often, his pinky would graze Steve's groin, and the SEAL would let out a groan and drive faster.

By the time they reached Steve's, Danny was hard as rocks, already aching for release. He dared to move his hand up when Steve stopped the car, gratified to find his partner in a similar state. Danny went to press down, but Steve grabbed his hand. "Danny," he said, voice strangled. " _Stop."_

"What's the matter, not enjoying it?" Danny brought his other hand to Steve's crotch, tracing the man's growing erection. It felt so _good_ under Danny's hand, even through Steve's slacks. Danny couldn't wait to feel the soft skin under his hand, to taste Steve's salty musk on his tongue. Oh, _god_ , screw getting in the house. He was just going to go down on Steve right here.

Sensing his thoughts, Steve grabbed Danny's other hand, holding both at a safe distance. "Not here. Not where the neighbors can see. Inside."

Steve's voice was already rough with arousal, and his big hands seared heat into Danny's wrists. Danny could imagine those hands pinning his wrists above his head while Steve's tongue traced its way down Danny's body. He couldn't get inside fast enough.

The door had barely closed behind them when Steve pounced on Danny, kissing him furiously. Steve's tongue demanded entrance, and Danny granted it willingly, their tongues twining together in a fight for dominance, neither getting the upper hand.

Danny pressed closer to Steve, rubbing their groins together, cloth catching on their erections. The friction was delicious, but not enough. Not nearly enough. Danny reached a hand for Steve's belt buckle, but once again Steve stopped him. "Upstairs," Steve said, barely breaking the kiss.

Danny nodded and stepped backwards. His foot rolled on something on the floor, and he nearly lost his balance. Steve caught him and scooped him up, striding purposefully up the stairs.

"Hey, let me down!" Danny protested. "I'm not some fainting damsel!" Secretly, he was thrilled at the show of raw power. To have all that directed at him was a heady thing indeed. Danny had never inspired such an animalistic reaction in one of his partners before. It was _wonderful_.

Steve threw Danny unceremoniously on the bed and crawled on top of him, moving from his mouth to the sensitive spot behind his ear, swirling his tongue around it and causing shooting sparks to race up and down Danny's spine. "Ah, Steve," Danny moaned. "So good."

"Yeah?" Steve continued licking down Danny's neck and across his collarbone, pushing the shirt aside and sucking a hard mark into the detective's shoulder. Danny moaned harder. "Tell me what you want."

Danny thrust up, hard, cocks rubbing together, providing just a hint of what Danny needed. "You, Steve. I want you."

Steve's eyes darkened, and he fastened a predatory look on Danny. "Yeah, Danny, I want that, too."

Danny reached again for Steve's belt, but Steve stopped him once more. His hand surrounded Danny's wrists as he caught them both in one giant paw and pinned them above Danny's head. It was even better than Danny had imagined. Shivers ran down his spine in anticipation.

Steve took his time. He unbuttoned Danny's buttons one by one, kissing each bit of skin as it was revealed. When Danny's chest was exposed, Steve took a minute to admire the toned muscle dusted with golden hair. "You're so beautiful, Danny," Steve said.

"God, Steve, you're killing me, here," Danny said. "More, please, more!"

"Patience, Danny," Steve admonished. He ran his tongue around one of Danny's nipples, causing it to harden into a pebbled nub. He sucked at it, causing Danny to whimper. Liking the response, Steve repeated the treatment on the other nipple, and Danny whined louder.

"Steve, _please!_ "

Steve ignored Danny, licking a broad stripe down Danny's chest to his belly button, then swirling his tongue in the indentation, eliciting more noises from Danny. The shorter man had never felt anything so good. His entire body was alight with sensation, responding eagerly to every touch, but Danny wanted more.

At last, Steve seemed to grow tired of his teasing and ripped open Danny's belt and pants, exposing Danny's throbbing cock. It was purple and swollen, and a bead of pre-cum rolled down the tip. Steve licked it up eagerly, then swallowed the head of Danny's cock in his warm, wet mouth.

Danny shouted at the sensation and fought hard not to come. _So good_. "Steve, need you, now!" Danny panted.

Steve started a slow, bobbing rhythm up and down Danny's cock as he fumbled in the bedside table for lube. Never breaking his rhythm, Steve slicked up his fingers and slowly pushed one into Danny. Danny welcomed the intrusion as Steve thrust slowly, first with one, then with two, then, finally, three fingers, scissoring and stretching Danny to prepare him for Steve's cock. Steve crooked his fingers and found Danny's prostate, causing the detective to shriek in pleasure. "Yes, Steve, there! Right there!"

When Steve felt Danny was ready, he removed his fingers and pushed in slowly. Agonizingly slowly, in Danny's opinion. Steve felt so good filling him, like they were meant to fit together like this. Danny pressed back, wanting more, but Steve stilled him. Steve bottomed out, then began thrusting slowly, sliding easily through Danny's channel. Danny fought to control himself, not wanting it to end too fast. His balls were tight, and heat was coiling deep in his stomach, spiraling upwards as Steve went faster and faster until Danny came with a scream of Steve's name.

"Danny!" Steve echoed, coming after just a few more short thrusts. Danny felt Steve's seed fill him, hot and wet, and Danny wanted to keep it in him forever to remind him of this moment. Steve pulled out and kissed Danny tenderly. "That was amazing, babe."

Danny kissed back, a lot less tenderly, a lot more avariciously, wanting all he could get. "Best sex ever."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Ever, huh? That's a lot to live up to for next time."

Danny smirked. "Guess you'll just have to try harder."

Steve smirked back. "Guess so."


End file.
